SSX Romance
by ssxjplover
Summary: Is J.P really as nasty as everyone makes him out to be? Can the new girl Juliet change him?
1. Chapter 1Meet The New Girl

__

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Juliet Petit, I do not own anything else not even Thomas. Guess who does? Please this is my first chapter and first story don't be real mean

As light dawned on Garibaldi most of the competitors arose from their sleeping positions to go to another of Rahzell's boring meetings. "I can't believe this crap" Psymon muttered angrily "How many meetings is he gonna give?"

"As many as it bores us to death" Sandy answered yawning.

"All I saw was a note on the notice board saying if there was anyone who didn't go they'd be kicked off the tour" Elise added to Eddie

"Hey well forty minutes and it'll be over" He reminded her

"Yeah a long forty minutes" Elise replied as they walked into Garibaldi's lodge common room. Settling down each person talked to each other waiting for the rest to arrive. At last when only Kaori bounded in with Marty they could start except for one thing. Rahzell wasn't there

"Where is that inconsiderable bastard" Zoe grumbled angrily

"Behind you" Rahzell said. Zoe jumped and went red before cursing under her breath.

"O.K I take it you all saw the notice-"

"Yeah get on with it" Psymon muttered

"After recent events I have an announcement to make to you all, I have a new boarder for you-"

What!!" Marisol cried "She's late!"

"Yes, yes" Rahzell said impatiently ignoring her "This is your new French Canadian boarder Juliet Petit" 

__

That was my first chapter what did you think? Please review no flames.

~~ssxjplover~~


	2. Chapter 2Juliet Arrives

__

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Juliet Petit, I do not own anything else not even Sandy Thomas. Guess who does? Please this is my second chapter and the first one i haven't had help with so don't be to harsh and please don't review flames thanks!  
  
"Konnichiwa Juliet, welcome to the team!" Kaori said trying to make the new girl feel welcome. "This is Psymon, JP, Marty, Brodi, Luther, Eddy and Moby, they are the boys on the team. This is Sandy, Marisol, Seeiah, Zoe, Elise and im Sandy". 

Juliet turned to Rahzell and started whispering something to Rahzell. Rahzell replied and turned to the rest of the group. 

"Brodi and Kaori as you are the most sensible of the lot of you I want you two to look after Juliet as she is very shy. Also JP if Juliet needs anything I have told her she can ask you is that ok?" Rahzell announced in a voice that suggested that he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Yes Rahzell its ok" said Kaori brightly,

"That's all for now I think, right I shall see you all at the next meeting" Rahzell said and walked out.

Every one was quiet for a minute even Psymon as they all looked at Juliet trying to figure out if they could trust her and if they liked her. 

JP was the first person to talk. "Well that was a short meeting" he said trying to change the subject and get the attention away from Juliet. 

Suddenly everyone started talking at the same time about the new girl Juliet Petit. Juliet looked shy and scared so Kaori went over to say hello and help her take her boards and things to her room. 

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kaori. Come on I'll show you to your room" Kaori said in her sweet little Japanese voice. Juliet smiled 

"Thank you Kaori, im not usually like this its just there's so many of you and you all look so unsure of me its made me shy". Kaori picked up some bags and headed towards room 14. 

"Here we are, this will be your room" Kaori said "Im over the corridor and Sandy is next door if you need us". 

"Thank you, im very grateful" Juliet said putting her bags and things down on her bed. 

"Food will be ready in a minute" said Brodi poking his head around the door. 

"Ok Brodi I'll be out in a minute" Kaori replied "Are you eating with us Juliet?, you can sit next to me if you want". 

"No thanks im not hungry, I think im gonna lie down I've had a long flight" said Juliet shaking her head. 

"Alright, maybe we will see you later then" said Brodi walking away to tell Sandy that she wasn't eating with them.  
  
Juliet loved boarding it was definitely her thing, she had boarded since she was seven but she didn't know if she was good enough to take on the Veterans and selections of SSX. She was a latecomer only after Rahzell had spotted her boarding down one of Garibaldi's other courses. 

She was frightened but excited and hadn't liked the looks of what some of the boarders shot at her. Moby was an English snob, Zoe was to arrogant and Marisol was a tart. She spoke only a little of the English language but was better at speaking English than J.P was. She was French/Canadian and J.P was French. J.P had always been her favourite, J.P and Elise because they were Canadian and French. 

  
She looked over at the other side of the room to her board and walked over and picked it up. It definitely needed waxing, she sighed and got her board wax. Her board was lilac with a cartoon Rabbit on it what she effectively called a flumplebunny. 

On the top of her board was a light blue/turquoise colour. It was her starting board, that she designed herself after her nickname at school. 

She wondered what it would be like racing against the SSX Veterans like J.P, Elise, Kaori even Moby and Zoe. She knew it would be hard they weren't going to make it easy for the new riders. Even she knew that much.

"Queest-ce que je ferai?" She asked herself muttering in French. 

  
_well that was chapter 2 of my story. Please review it and tell me what you think just please don't review flames unless its really necessary thank you_


End file.
